


A Few More

by Plenicelune



Series: Alternative Universe Vignettes: Youtube [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hybrid Ohmwrecker, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: “But I don’t mind you coming a few times before that.”





	A Few More

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed there was no MoOhm here, so I decided to changed that. :>  
> First NSFW fic. Still no beta.

“Ryan.”

The tone in Brock’s voice made Ryan flatten his ears against the back of his head and stiffen his tail. Ryan bit his lower lip and stifled a whine that was threatening to spill out of his mouth. He braced his hands against Brock’s abdomen, feeling the hard muscles there, to help him leverage himself as he rode Brock.

“I don’t want to think that you’re a disobedient bunny, Ryan.” Brock said, looking up at Ryan.

“I-I’m not.”

Ryan felt the pressure from Brock’s warm hands against his hips, not really forcing, but guiding. The bunny couldn’t help but let himself follow, finally releasing the whine he’d been keeping when the new angle of his hips made Brock’s cock go deeper inside him and hitting his prostate with complete accuracy. It caused electricity to travel through Ryan’s spine and made his whole body shiver.

“Why, Ryan? Don’t you want to make this good for you too?”

Brock’s tone was neither mocking nor disappointed. There was just a hint of curiosity and firm authority behind it. It almost turned Ryan’s knees into putty.

“I’m close but,” Ryan hiccupped, “but I want to come with you.”

The pressure on his hips was gone, and Ryan wasted no time going back to the pace he had earlier, this time making sure to follow the new direction of his hips. Ryan was obedient and a fast learner, after all. He rose up just enough that only the tip of Brock’s cock was left inside him, and thrusted back down where it hit his prostate dead on.

“Oh, we will baby. We will.” Brock reassured.

Brock’s hands were a steady presence, reassuring and tracing patterns against the skin of his thighs. But the act was contradictory to the way Brock leered at him, sly and predatory. Before Ryan could catch on Brock’s intention, one of Brock hands went to Ryan’s cock and thumbed over the slit.

It was all it took to make Ryan scream and come. Ryan faltered, and leaned heavily against Brock now, moaning at how hard Brock still was inside him.

Brock kissed his bunny’s sweaty forehead.

“But I don’t mind you coming a few times before that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful [ art. ](https://derpydoodlez.tumblr.com/post/156319552134/lucifer-doodlesmore) (One of my favorite artists in tumblr!!)


End file.
